


The Bitch and the Beast

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alternate Universe, But I will tag it if it happens, Chris is a hero who saved the Hales, Chris is stuck in Wolf/Werewolf Form, Curse that needs breaking, Dubious Consent, I can't guarantee that I won't let Peter get fucked by a werewolf in werewolf form., I did tag this as underage so pay attention to the tags, I guess there is a bit of beastiality but don't quote me on that, I'd say it was ABO But it's not really, In chapter 2, It's not a fairy tale, Knotting mentioned, M/M, Mates, Romance, Well dubious con happened, also wolf-sex happened, but I don't go into a lot of details, mates!, mmkay?, mostly - Freeform, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter is curious about the monster who lives in Argent Manor. He's seen Chris' picture and carries it around with him. He wants to know why the man is the way he is. He gets unexpected results and comes back for more. Can he lift the curse and help the man within?There ended up being way less sex than I figured on.The ending is probably not what you'd expect.Breaking curses and not being cliche is harder than you think.





	1. Chapter 1

The Hales had always heard about the Monster who lived in the ruins of the old Argent Mansion on the outskirts of Beacon Hills ten years ago. The legend had been passed down from generation to generation of how the hunters came but were defeated. Of the great battle and when the last generation of hunters were wiped out. All that remained was the one who fought with the wolves but lost himself in the process. Peter wondered if Christopher Argent knew that people in town still talked about him in wary voices and nervous tones. They knew that deliveries went to the Argent Mansion during the day and sat there until the evening. Then were gone. They were adequately paid for and no one complained as all was in order. Someone lived there still, even with the rooms that were hopelessly ruined by the fire, but no one ever saw him. He didn’t come out from the shadows but the wolves knew he was there. Peter could smell him when he was brave enough to get as close as the gate.

Peter was six when the battle happened. He remembered it but he wasn’t a part of it. His parents had both died during it, however. Talia had kept all the young wolves safe and now that the hunters were gone there was no longer any need to be careful. Talia didn’t think so, however. She made everyone adhere to the same old rules, the same things. She said nothing was safe, that the Argents weren’t the only hunter family out there.

The Argent property was off-limits. No wolves were allowed to visit, but Peter had run across a picture of Argent and carried it around in his pocket for the past two years. He wasn’t sure why but he just knew that he had to somehow see if the rumors were true.

Stories had been spun about Christopher Argent. That he’d been turned into a wolf or something worse and the most popular theory in school now was that he was a vampire because he never came out during the day. If Christopher Argent was a vampire, Peter didn’t know where he was getting his blood supply. It certainly wasn’t Beacon Hills. Talia wouldn’t talk about it at all and forced all of them to make a vow not to disturb him, that he earned his peace and quiet.

Today, however, was an exception.

Peter had so far only made it up to the gate. There was security, mainly to keep out vandals, but Peter could easily get around that. He was on a mission. A dare. One of his friends had been audacious enough to dare him to get a photo of the Monster of Argent Manor.  And since Peter was eager to get a date with her, he gladly accepted the dare. At least, that’s what he told people. It was a cover though. Peter preferred men.

And for the past two years he’d been masturbating to a photo of a notorious hunter and dreaming about his scent.

The first time Peter had smelled it, butterflies had fluttered in his stomach. It was brief, though. Like the man had somehow masked himself and vanished. Peter wasn’t even sure he was real. So here he was, hand wrapped around the iron metal of the gate to Argent Manor and staring at it, in the dead of night. He had a camera and special infrared lens because photography was his thing. 

It was a quiet night, the wind was calm and the air had a light chill to it. Peter shivered and did up his red hoodie. He drew his hands through his hair and looked at the forbidding manor. There was one light on.  Proof that someone was there. The curtains were drawn across the window with the light, however.

He sniffed the air and couldn’t smell anything.

Maybe he wasn’t home? Where else would he be. Peter threw his backpack over the fence and climbed up, keeping his camera on hand. He crept up over the overgrown front lawn and twitched when wind chimes signaled movement nearby.

He held his breath for a moment.

Nothing.

Emboldened, he kept moving forward. He swallowed nervously as he stepped onto the porch, which creaked, like any good horror movie.

Peter smirked, he wasn’t put off that easy. He walked around the porch until he found the back door. The house hadn’t bene improved upon and there was no indication anyone actually lived there yet from what he could tell by looking through the windows. Everything inside was a mess, as though it was left that way for a long time. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere.

And yet, he’d seen a light on. He looked up. It was still on.

He swallowed and pulled out his camera. His great idea was to get a picture of the Monster Chris Argent as he opened the door and then flee. He was a Werewolf, he’d manage that. He knew he could get arrested for breaking and entering if he tried that, so he opted for the easy method.

He knocked and waited.

Nothing happened.

So he knocked again.

Then the light went out.  Peter exhaled and rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew this was the part in the horror movies where the hero usually looked behind himself and there was something there. Peter knew nothing was there. He’d have smelled it.

Or so he thought.

That was when someone grabbed him by the neck, forced him to his knees and put such pressure against him that it forced him to bow his head.

Peter’s heart fluttered, he hadn’t even sensed anyone behind him and still couldn’t smell him. He was wise enough not to struggle. This was the act of an Alpha.  He remained on his knees with his head bowed and heart thundering in his chest. Was it Chris Argent? He wanted desperately to turn around and look.

He felt something lean down and sniff at his neck, warm breath. There was a low guttural sound, a growl. Saliva dropped onto his skin and he itched suddenly to rub it in. A long claw tugged at his shirt and he found himself helplessly exposing his neck.  The claw stroked up and down his neck, rubbing it in anyway. Peter shivered, embarrassed by the sudden twitch of his cock. His neck was always so damned sensitive.   Fuck, if he didn’t think he’d get killed he’d turn around and offer a blow job right then and there. If he was that turned on by a fucking claw, he couldn’t imagine what the rest would do to him. He knew a mark had been made, he could feel his skin open and blood seep out. It would take some time to heal. 

Peter finally lost the war with curiosity, looked up.

And wished to god he hadn’t.

He shrank back in frozen terror. Chris Argent was not just any Alpha, the wolf’s leathery skin was a so dark it was almost blue in the moonlight. He was a Demon Wolf, an Alpha who had killed other Alphas.  

“You’re not a vampire!” Peter yelped in surprise. “You’re a wolf!”

“Not like you,” Chris growled. He lifted his hand and uncurled his fingers, then blew dust at Peter. Peter felt his vision swam.  The last thing he remembered before he passed out was being dragged into the house by his hair.

*

Chris had two forms lately and could not remember the last time he’d been human. His full wolf form which he rarely used because if he was spotted it would be an issue and the werewolf form. The one he spent most of his time in. The one he was currently in when he caught the young Hale nosing about. Almost Seventeen year old Peter. Talia’s brother. His lips curled. He’d left the boy sprawled on a dusty couch and was having difficulty trying to figure out what to do with him. He’d done something incredibly stupid, he knew and wasn’t sure why the wolf had marked Peter Hale. He was way too young and Chris didn’t want to be saddled with company, even if he was pretty to look at.

He’d promised Talia he’d stick to the house. It was a deal they had. If she needed him, he’d be there but he couldn’t be human again, not after what happened. He’d seen Peter hang around, he’d seen him at the gate several times and sighed. If the fear in Peter’s eyes was anything to go by it would be a bad idea to keep him here.

The wolf wouldn’t let him go though, not completely. Chris knew that much. He’d made a mess that would be difficult at best to clean up.  Perhaps it was best to just take Peter back to the front gate and drop him there. Or call Talia and make her come get him. He didn’t want a mess. He wanted to be alone. He deserved to be alone. It was the only thing that he could hope for.

In the end, Chris ended up calling Talia.

When Peter came to he was lying on a dusty couch in the Argent Manor with something heavy on his stomach. He blinked a few times and stared. A fully shifted wolf blinked back at him. He was silver and grey with bits of blond flecks in his hair. His head was resting on Peter’s stomach, one ear cocked up slightly as if listening to something.  “Chris Argent?” Peter scratched his head as he sat up.

The wolf lifted his head up and looked towards the door. Talia would be coming shortly and he didn’t want Peter to think he understood everything.

“Wow, you’re something.” Peter smiled as he gazed at the huge wolf. Chris looked powerful too, with tight muscles and a thick pelt. The only other werewolf he knew who could turn into a full wolf was his sister. He laughed as Chris licked his hand, completely unafraid in spite of the night before. “I thought you were going to kill me. Why don’t you shift into a man?”

Chris just stood there, sitting politely. It was better this way, at least he didn’t have to talk.

Peter looked a little sad, “I wanted to get a picture of you.” He confessed. “I hope my camera’s not broken.” He checked it and noticed that it was fine. He took a few pictures of Chris while the wolf just simply sat there, unmoving. “Don’t like posing, huh?”

Chris bared his teeth.

“Why do you stay here?” Peter asked as he reached over to try and touch Chris.

The wolf shied away and snapped at him.

Chris cocked his head.

Peter could hear the car driving up. He could also smell Talia. “Did you call her?”

If wolves could shrug, Chris would have shrugged at him.

“Thanks,” Peter grimaced and put his camera into his bag. He glared at the door defiantly.

Talia could be heard coming his way. She knocked once and opened the door.  “Peter? I know you’re in there.”

“Right here,” Peter lifted a hand in annoyance. He cast a glance at Chris. “Why did you make me pass out if you were just going to give me back?”

The wolf just stared at him.

“Christopher Argent.” Talia gave the other Alpha a cool nod.  “Get up slowly and come with me, Peter.”

The wolf paced, looking slightly agitated. He bared his fangs.

Peter had no choice but to obey his sister. He smiled apologetically at Chris. He reached up to rub his neck thoughtlessly. He’d forgotten what the wolf had done the night before.

The wolf growled.

Talia growled.

“Wait, it’s all okay! He didn’t hurt me.” Peter tried to diffuse the situation. He placed himself between Talia and Chris. “I’m gonna leave with my sister.” He told Chris. “Sorry to have bothered you.”

Talia tweaked Peter’s ear as he got closer. “We’ll talk later, get in the car.”

Peter whined and took one last look at Chris. Then did as he told.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Talia gave Chris a cold stare. “But he’s too young to be tied up in our bullshit. I’ll keep him away from here.”

Peter didn’t see the response from Chris.

As they drove away, though, he heard the wolf howl a little mournfully and rubbed his neck. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s cursed, Peter.” Talia was furious. “Stay away from him.”

Peter stared at the house until he couldn’t see it anymore. The wolf’s howl made him feel gutted and so alone. He slept fitfully that night and dreamed of a man with eyes as hard as diamonds and long strong fingers that were probably capable of touching him in ways that none ever had.

*

When Peter woke the next day, things weren’t that much better. He woke with a boner so hard he couldn’t see straight. He spent a good thirty minutes trying to get it to go down until he relaxed and thought of Chris Argent. Then he was coming and there was so much of it that Peter worried something was wrong with him.

He had pictures to develop so he got on his bike and headed to school. His mind was completely on the wolf from last night. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he was restless and just needed to see Chris again. Talia had forbidden him to set foot on Argent property again but something tugged at him. He knew he’d sneak over there every chance he could get.

He developed the pictures, sad that he could only get the ones of Chris as a wolf. He wondered why the man hadn’t at least tried to talk to him. It was unnerving. The weirdest part was that he wasn’t able to smell Chris or hear him. He was usually very good with his senses. He received several text messages on his phones from the pack at school wanting to know how the night went but he ignored them for the moment. He especially didn’t want to deal with that girl. He didn’t want to think about how his focus had completely shifted from her to Chris. She was beautiful, but Chris was an enigma who had haunted Peter for two years.

So he texted his friends and told them Talia had grounded him so he couldn’t do anything after school and spent his lunch break in the dark room. The pictures came out well, he was pleased with them but he was bound and determined to get some better shots of Chris Argent and not just when he was a wolf. He wasn’t sure how exactly he was going to do that but he sure as hell was going to try. He didn’t care what Talia said. She might be the Alpha but he was headstrong and had his own way of doing things.

*

Talia couldn’t do much to him because he was her brother. Peter knew that. She would lose face with the pack if she couldn’t control him so she had to be careful. He knew that meant that he couldn’t push too many buttons but she couldn’t keep him from this. He rubbed his neck unconsciously. It had itched a little the night before and made him restless and he felt like his skin was super sensitive, more than normal.

He didn’t know what Chris had done to him but he was sure it was something.

So that’s why he was back again, standing on the road towards the Argent Manor and swallowing hard. He passed a bench by an old Bus Stop and kept moving. He’d stayed longer than he’d expected at School and there was a storm brewing which had caused the sky to darken a bit. He wished he’d worn his jacket but instead just kept moving. Earlier that day he’d spilled something on his shirt in the dark room and had to borrow one of his cousin’s shirts so it fit oddly on him but was warm enough. A football jersey of some kind.

He felt nervous until he realized why. He couldn’t hear any birds or bugs as he got closer to the Argent Mansion. Maybe Talia was right, maybe the place was cursed. But since he wanted so badly to be there, what did that make him? A complete idiot.

Christopher Argent was a dream. What could even happen? He trembled slightly, then realized that wasn’t because of the air around him. He whipped around and stepped backwards in fear. Chris in werewolf form towered over him, jet black fur rippling in the breeze of the storm. He clutched Peter’s arm. “You shouldn’t be out here.”

“Well you wouldn’t talk to me yesterday!” Peter shot back with a defiant lift of his chin.

The wolf snarled at him. “I don’t want you here.” He didn’t let go of Peter’s arm. “I don’t want ANYONE here.”

“Then why did you drag me inside last night?!” Peter argued back. “If you’re so dead set on living here alone why did you pull me in only to throw me out? You’re hurting my arm.”

The wolf immediately let go. “Just go, this is no place for someone like you.” He turned his head away.

“I know what you used to look like.” Peter burst out, “And I know you did something to me. I can’t, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“It’ll fade.” The wolf muttered, still not looking at Peter. “You know nothing about me.”

“I know you’re a hero. You saved us from annihilation and were cursed because of it.” Peter took a step forward, reaching out.

“You’re just a kid Peter, go _home_.”

“I’m Seventeen in a few weeks and not a child.” Peter laid is hand on the wolf’s chest and marveled at the warmth generating from it. He took a fist full of Chris’ fur. He tilted his neck slightly. He knew it wasn’t the same effect as his shirt from the night before but if he had guessed right the Wolf wouldn’t be able to resist.

The wolf growled low under his breath.  He reached up and tore through the shirt with his claws exposing Peter’s neck. He leaned down and inhaled, long and low. Peter was right, he wasn’t able to resist, but he would regret it. “You know exactly what I dragged you in the house for and why I let you go.”

The wolf’s tongue snaked out and he licked up the side of Peter’s neck with one swift motion. Peter moaned and gripped Chris’ fur. Then Chris bit down and Peter gasped.

“I-I know.” Peter whined, mortified that he’d almost come in his pants.

“You came back, which only means one thing.” The Wolf lifted his head and licked at the wound.

Peter swallowed, shivering.

The wolf wrapped his hand around the back of Peter’s neck and shoved him forward towards the house. “Move.”

Peter picked up his bag and quickly obeyed. He realized just then what exactly he had just given up. He knew Talia was never going to forgive him. He might never see the light of day again! He was trapped here with the Beast of Argent Mansion. Still, there was a man in there somewhere and he might be able to break the curse.

Peter watched the storm crackle overhead and shuddered. He hoped the Argent Mansion was more comfortable than it looked at first glance. “My sister won’t like this,” Peter glanced over his shoulder. Rain began to patter down.

“Your sister is no match for me.” The wolf snorted. “She’ll bring your things.”

Peter knew what was going on. The Wolf was a powerful Alpha and he had been claimed. In today’s day and age things weren’t exactly written in stone like this anymore. Young Beta’s had more say in their lives. They could do what they wanted and what Peter wanted the most was to travel and take pictures. Staying here would destroy his dream. He had no intention of doing so for longer than was absolutely necessary.

“And the law?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “I’m not eighteen.”

“The Sherriff knows that laws are different for Werewolves. He’s known for some time now. The law is Talia’s problem.” The wolf waited for Peter to cross the threshold of what was about to become his prison.

“Why did you claim me yesterday and not make me stay?” Peter asked holding on to the frame of the door.

“I didn’t want anyone here yesterday.” The wolf growled and shoved Peter inside.

Peter stumbled, cursing. “And today?” He turned around to look at the huge creature, nearly tripping over a loose floorboard.

The wolf gave a non-committal shrug.

“If I’m staying here, we’re fixing this place up.” Peter wrinkled his nose. “You haven’t cleaned since the fire, have you?”

“Suit yourself.” The wolf turned away and started to lumber towards the kitchen. “The basement is off-limits. Everywhere else on the property, you can go. You’ll find credit cards and a laptop upstairs in my study. There’s wifi.”

“What about school?”

“You can go to school but you must always come back here.”

“Where am I supposed to sleep in this mess?” Peter glared at the back of the wolf.

The Wolf turned and looked at him. “Pick a room.” He started to leave again.

“Okay. I have just one more question.” Peter fidgeted.

The Wolf turned back in exasperation. “Is there a time when you don’t talk?”

Peter laughed, he had no idea. “Are we married?”

The wolf simply ignored that question with a gruff snort and headed to the bolted door. “Follow my rules and you can have freedom. Don’t follow them, and you’ll be sorry.”

“Should I expect you to um?” Peter made a crude gesture with his hands. “Visit me tonight?”

The wolf blinked rapidly for a few minutes. “What else would you be here for?”

Peter tried hard not to let the shock appear on his face. Up until this moment he didn’t think anything was serious but the idea of something that looked like that mounting him. “Er..”  Peter swallowed and paled a little. “I don’t think I-,”

The wolf scowled and his eyes flashed red.

Peter cowered back a bit. “Sorry? I’m just not into er….”

The Wolf chortled to himself.

Peter watched as Chris Argent stalked back to his basement door and left.

_Holy Shit._

This was NOT what he’d wanted. His fists clenched. He’d seen that cock, it wasn’t like Chris wore clothes in this form. Fuck. He was _fucked_.

Completely and _utterly_ fucked. He should run.

Unfortunately running from an Alpha as powerful as Chris was suicide.

Was there even lube in the house? He’d never done it before but he knew you needed lube. In this case a lot of lube. Peter gripped the edge of a table and tried to calm himself down.

_Holy Shit._

He’d call his friends but he didn’t really have anyone he could talk to about that. Peter generally, as a rule, didn’t get that close to people. It was easier for them to take advantage of you and much easier to get rid of them that way.  But what was he going to do? Refuse? That would end up in a fight and Peter was pretty certain he’d lose.

Peter wasn’t a quitter though. He’d come back and he would get what he came for one way or the other. Which was Chris Argent in man-form. Human. How exactly he was going to do that, he had no idea. He curled his lips into a snarl. He was not so easily cowed.

He huffed and stomped upstairs and that was a letdown. There actually were rooms untouched by the fire. Dusty as all hell, but untouched and fancy enough. He picked one that had a working bathroom and a large window, then he spent the next few hours vigorously getting rid of dust.

It was a start and he was tired. When he went back down stairs it was because he smelled something good in the kitchen. Food had been left out for him. He stared at it suspiciously but it was an actual home cooked meal in a very neat kitchen. It was in the part of the house that hadn’t been damaged by the fire so it was clean and in use. He ate and put the dishes in the washer.

His phone had several texts by now but he was suddenly too tired to deal with them. He had school in the morning. He rubbed his neck where Chris had bit him. He’d deal with it all tomorrow.  He dragged himself upstairs, took a shower and lay in bed, stark naked.

He hadn’t found any lube but he would not admit to being absolutely fucking terrified.  He would face that beast head on.

It was an hour or two later before he heard the floorboards creak and woke up with a start. It wasn’t Chris in werewolf form, but wolf form. The wolf padded over to the bed and looked at him with a cocked ear.

Peter was awake enough to realize Chris had no intention of abusing him and found himself more relieved than he thought possible. The wolf simply got up on the bed, turned around once and stretched out at Peter’s feet, pressing his head against Peter’s calf. Chris yawned and was asleep almost immediately.

Peter stared, dumbfounded.

If all the damn man wanted was company he could have just asked.

Peter rolled over and slept.

Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

**TBC**

 

This illustration was done by the wonderful  [@li-marigold@tumblr.com ](https://tmblr.co/mw5dcPJPyc0VghS598J-SPA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns his purpose. Chris doesn't deny his assumption.  
> The wolf DOES have his way with the boy.

The next few days passed easily. Or so it appeared. Peter felt a bit put out because his sister was oddly okay with things which naturally made Peter suspicious. His friends pestered him for details but he hadn’t any to give, really. The Sheriff took him aside and grilled him for a long time making sure that this was a thing he wanted. And actually, it was kind of nice. He liked it there. It was quiet and he didn’t have to take care of his sister’s children, a task that had often fell to him. The only thing was he didn’t have anyone to talk to when he was at his new home.

Apart from that one moment when Chris had intimately touched him not a thing had happened since. It was almost as if the wolf was avoiding him except for the fact that he slept in Peter’s room every night. After the first night, Peter didn’t get undressed, he half hoped that Chris would have fucked him in wolf form and be done with it but so far nothing happened.

Each day he was back from school Peter tried to find something useful he could use to figure the man out. Each day Chris thwarted every attempt to try and bring him into civilized conversation. There was always food on the table for him. Always something in the kitchen. One day he’d come home from school and found a state of the art new laptop for him in his bedroom but beyond that there was very little in the way of conversation.

In fact, the only time he ever saw Chris was in wolf form.

He was starting to get discouraged, then one day while snooping around he found a box with some old thumb drives in it stowed away under a couch. Chris was down in the basement doing whatever it was he did down there so Peter checked out the drives.

And regretted it almost immediately.

Two of them were bestiaries, full of gruesome facts he didn’t really care to know about right then. The rest were personal pictures and videos taken before Chris’ family was decimated. Peter couldn’t help but keep watching. He was beautiful and Peter was riveted. So far all he’d ever had was one picture of the man but this? This was the motherlode. His body hummed with excitement.

Chris’ wife, Victoria, apparently liked to film things and take pictures of Chris and their daughter. Young Allison, the girl who everyone said died in the fire. Peter glanced at her briefly but was truly entranced by Chris’ eyes. They were intense. His eyes indicated intellect and raw power even when he wasn’t a wolf. The man just moved like someone to not necessarily be afraid of but to be concerned about. Peter studied every muscle, every exposed bit of flesh as he flipped through the videos and pictures, a little drunk on the display of beauty. He longed to photograph Chris Argent in human form. Then suddenly, there was more flesh and Peter stared.

Chris was nude and standing proudly in front of the shower, wet and dripping with a devilish grin. His cock was hard and he advanced on his wife trying to get her to get rid of the camera. They giggled and the camera dropped to the floor. There was a few minutes’ worth of moaning with the camera filming the ceiling that made Peter flush and his body tingle with need. Then Chris’ voice.

“I know you like it like this,” Chris’ voice was deep and husky and it went right to Peter’s cock. “Me deep inside. That’s right, hm? Deep like this?” The bed shook slightly and he heard his wife groan. “Just like this. I know you’re a slut for it. You want it hard? You got it hard, baby.” There was a great deal of grunting, like Chris was putting all the effort he could into whatever it was he was doing.

Peter turned off the video and trembled. To his absolute shame he was so hard he ached. He opened his jeans and palmed his cock to completion, crying out when he did, eyes shut tight as he imagined getting fucked by Chris Argent. What it would feel like. What it would do to him afterwards. When he opened his eyes he gave a shriek of surprise.

The wolf was standing in the doorway.

Super hearing.

_Fuck._

Chris changed into full werewolf form. “Those were hidden for a reason.” He prowled closer.

Peter sat straight up in his chair, the hackles on the back of his neck rose. The wolf’s red eyes were locked on him and he felt like the night’s prey.

“I was going to give you time.” Chris gave a snort of disapproval. “Time to adapt yourself to your situation.”

Peter growled, he’d switched one Alpha for another, but his life was his own! He clutched the edge of his chair and faced down the wolf defiantly.

“I’m beginning to realize why your sister gave you up so easily.” Chris’ words were scathing and Peter tried not to let them hurt. “You don’t take orders well, do you?”

Peter swallowed as Chris came nearer, almost too close. He knew the wolf could hear his heart as it raced from anticipation. His body ached to be touched. His cock was still exposed and half hard again already. He snarled. Chris was right about one thing, he did not like orders.

Chris looked him up and down. “I changed my mind. I’m not giving you time.”

“What?” Peter tensed at the tone.

“Get up,” Chris snapped at him.

Peter swallowed. He had not failed to notice that the werewolf’s huge cock was hard. “I’m good here, thanks.” He clicked his mouth shut and his eyes flicked up to Chris’. Defiant.

“I can smell your desire.”  Chris leaned on the armrests of Peter’s chair as he loomed over him.  “I smelled it on you the moment you set foot on my property. That man stuck in your pretty little head? That man is gone! I’m all that’s left.” The wolf growled. “The sooner you realize that, the better.”

“Why did you keep me here?” Peter burst out. “You don’t need me at all!”

Chris snarled.

“It’s the curse, isn’t it?” Peter looked the wolf up and down. “Something to do with the curse. That’s why I’m here.” His eyes lit up when he saw the reaction from the wolf. “I knew it! I am here for something else. There’s something you need from me and you can’t ask it. Whatever spell you’re under is preventing you.”

The expression the wolf gave him and the snarl that followed made it perfectly clear he was right.

“Well,” Peter grinned. That made a lot more sense now and he was feeling a bit powerful due to what he’d learned since he had something Chris needed. What exactly, he didn’t know yet but he knew that no matter what he did Chris wouldn’t get rid of him. That changed things, he had leverage if he could figure out what his role was.  “What exactly was it you were giving me time for?”

Chris kept his grip on Peter’s chair. “I was giving you time to get older.” His voice had become a little gruffer, less irked and more wary than angry. It was almost as if he sensed Peter’s change in demeanor, and shifted his attitude to compensate.

“I’m old enough,” Peter’s jaw set into a tight, stubborn line.

“Can’t,” Chris shook his head. His muscles tightened as he held on to Peter’s chair.

All curses had rules, Peter grimaced as he looked Chris up and down. In this form he was hardly appealing. In fact, he was downright terrifying but Peter wasn’t one to scare easily. He wasn’t sure what the wolf was thinking or what he needed so he acted on instinct. He reached out to lay a hand on Chris bicep.  The wolf twitched under his touch and he could feel his heart beat quicken. He wondered when the last time was Chris had been touched intimately and how starved he must be for it? A small part of Peter was sympathetic.  Another part of him didn’t like being told what to do or talked down to and he felt like Chris was doing both. It was time to turn the tables.

His fur was smooth and soft. Peter let it slide through his fingers curiously. The wolf watched his every move, tense and unyielding.

“No,” Chris shook his head again. The wolf detached his fingers from the chair and stepped back abruptly.

Peter followed him in a single fluid motion and sank to his knees. He suddenly knew exactly how he could gain the upper hand here. Before the wolf could get away he grabbed a fist full of the fur on Chris’ thigh and looked up at him, looked directly at his cock and then looked back up with a challenge in his eyes. “I’m not too old for this,” he said with determination.

Chris’ expression was difficult to read with his wolf face but he didn’t smile. He simply growled low in his throat and looked like he was having difficulty resisting.

Peter just smirked and opened his mouth, “Just in case you haven’t figured it out I am offering to…”

His words were cut off when Chris suddenly grabbed his head and took the necessary steps forward to press his already hard cock between Peter’s lips.  Peter gave a rather muffled sound of surprise and choked a little. The wolf eased his grip and pulled out to give the boy a moment to acclimate. Chris grunted and closed his eyes.

Despite his bravado, Peter didn’t exactly know what he was doing. It was the first time he’d ever had a cock in his mouth, after all, or up this close, or even had the opportunity to view one as much as he had Chris’. But he’d be damned if he didn’t make a good impression. He relaxed his jaw and tried to angle it slightly to avoid grazing Chris’ cock with his teeth. He also happened to know sucking was a thing after overhearing a conversation or two due to the unfortunate situation of being a werewolf with enhanced hearing in a household of werewolves. He looked up briefly but couldn’t see much more than Chris’ chest and chin. One hand held his head and gripped his hair, the other his shoulder. It wasn’t long before he pleased Chris enough that the wolf was thrusting into him.  He used that opportunity to run his fingers up and down Chris’ thighs and hips, not daring to touch his ass.  The wolf trembled and Peter reveled in it.

Sounds came from Chris that went straight through his body and had him harder than he’d ever been. The wolf’s cock…was impossibly huge. Peter could barely get the whole thing in his mouth and the smell made his senses reel. He wanted more, this scent, this man. He didn’t know how to describe it. It was the scent that had drawn him in the first place except magnified ten-fold. His body hummed with excitement, with need.  He licked and sucked and reached with one hand to fondle Chris’ balls.  That pushed the wolf over the edge. A howl escaped the Chris’ lips and he started to push faster and harder as he took all control away from Peter.

Far too suddenly he drew his cock out of Peter’s bruised mouth, lifted him up by one arm and tossed him on the bed. The wolf’s eyes were dark pools of lust, he licked his teeth and his snout flared. Peter scrambled up on the sheets and backed away until he hit the headboard. Fear laced through him, he may have pushed the wolf too far. The control he’d seen in Chris’ eyes previously was gone. There was a darkness there and a terrible anger, but there was also desperation. Chris stared at Peter, clearly fighting the beast within. Peter watched as he fought, fascinated by the emotions that played across the wolf’s face.

Peter swallowed. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off. Then he pulled off his shirt. He knew this was going to hurt but he had strange feeling that it would pull Chris back to sanity. He turned face down on the bed and held himself up by his elbows, shivering from the cool air.  He felt Chris’ fingers on his legs and the wolf’s knuckles as they brushed up the back of Peter’s thighs. Chris nudged his legs further apart.  He could feel the wolf’s saliva drip on his back. He shuddered involuntarily. He wasn’t sure anymore that he was ready for this or that he should even be there.

Until he realized there wasn’t any reason for him to be passive. He was a wolf too, and the wolf actually couldn’t wait. Peter snarled, lost his fear and fought back. After a short tussle later, he’d maneuvered them until he was on top of Chris and grinned down at the wolf. “You’re not getting inside me until I’m properly prepared.” He announced with a brazen huff. “So either you make sure there is lube in the house, or all you’re getting is my mouth.”

“Is that so?” Chris’ eyes glinted at Peter’s attitude. “Then finish it.”

Peter crawled back down, “You’re the one that stopped.”  He took the wolf’s cock back into his mouth. This felt better. He was on top, in control and he knew he had power over Chris. The wolf’s hands bunched in his hair and he thrusted only a few times into Peter’s mouth before coming. Peter choked a little, trying to swallow at least some of it but had to pull off and let the rest get on his face and chest.

The wolf panted underneath him, strained to gain some sort of equilibrium and failed. Peter crawled back up and curled up against him. He stroked himself until he came against the wolf. Chris lay on the bed next to him and said nothing for a long time.

Then he abruptly got up. “Come with me.” Chris yanked Peter off the bed.

“Can I get dressed first?”

Chris waited while Peter put on his jeans and a t-shirt. He headed downstairs as Peter followed and unlocked the door to the basement.

“Am I ever going to make it out of there if I go with you?” Peter asked crossly, he wasn’t amused.

Chris just grunted, shoved open the door and stalked downstairs. He didn’t wait for Peter to follow. Peter watched as Chris headed down the stairs feeling a bit like he was going down a rabbit hole and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to step farther.

Honestly, he almost just wanted to go home.

Chris looked back up at him. “Do you really?”  He leaned against a stone wall before the entrance at the bottom.

Peter blinked at him, “you’re a mind reader now?”

“No, you just think with your face.” Chris unlocked the combination and pushed open a bunker door into a long corridor.

“You have a bunker.”

“Observant of you.”

“Fuck off.” Peter growled. “What’s down here?”

“The past.” Chris strode towards another opening, also bolted with a combination lock and a security system that scanned Chris’ eye. The door opened and he walked in.

Peter didn’t like the scents within. There were things that were dangerous to werewolves. Gunpowder, bullets made from silver, mountain ash, wolfsbane.  He grunted, feeling a headache coming on. “What have you brought me here to see? I already knew you were a hunter. I know that you sided with us and that’s what got you cursed and decimated your family. What do you want me to see?” All he saw were the things that made Chris what he was and none of it could help.

“Look closely, Peter. Isn’t there something else?” Chris crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He knew he shouldn’t have brought Peter down here so soon. He wasn’t ready.  “Listen.”

Peter started to move around the bunker, there was more than one room. He heard mechanical devices. He heard something humming. The bubbling of water. He moved towards the far room and automatic lights went on. He saw a containment unit hooked up to tubes feeding it.

“What’s this?”  He could hear something. Faint and yet there. A beating heart. He stared. The window to the unit was frosty since whatever was within had been cooled down to the point of being only partially alive. He rubbed the glass to see if he could see a face.

“My daughter.” Chris told Peter.

“But your daughter died,” Peter glanced back at Chris.

“No, she is linked to my curse. She yet lives.”  Chris didn’t come into the room.

Peter looked at the girl in suspended animation. She was, it appeared, seventeen. His own age.  He looked back at Chris and suddenly realized why he was here. “You need someone to take her place. To be willing to sacrifice themselves for you because they-…” Peter scowled darkly. He was too much of a self-preservationist to do such a thing. “-fell in love with you in this form. That’s it isn’t it, the way to break the curse.”

He was angry because he knew it to be true. Chris hadn’t wanted him here for company. He hadn’t wanted him here at all. He was here for one reason.

_He was supposed to take Allison’s place. Voluntarily._

Peter clenched his fists and glared back at the Alpha. “I won’t do it!” He stormed out, flipping a table on his way. There was no feeling in anything they had done! There was only instinct. His wounded pride wouldn’t let him think about that fact that Chris had hardly even tried to seduce him.

“Peter, wait-..” Chris tried to get him to stop but the teenager took the stairs two at a time.

Peter kept going. He stomped up to his room and gathered his things. He didn’t care if they were technically married by wolf standards. He didn’t care that all the Alpha had to do was howl and he’d have to come back.  He didn’t care that he was marked forever.  He just wanted to get away. He couldn’t even go to his sister.

She had let this thing take him. She had been fine with it. She had been fine with her own brother being a sacrifice.

There was only one person who could help him right now. Noah Stilinski would take him in if he asked. The Sherriff had grilled him a great deal. All he’d have to say is he didn’t want to be there. He looked around wildly, unsure of whether or not he had a sound plan. He was just a Beta and underage. He couldn’t do anything but run away.

Chris was at the door of his room and loomed in the frame.

“I’m leaving.” Peter told Chris. He found his camera and shoved it in his bag. The thing that had got him into this trouble in the first place.

“No you aren’t.” Chris grunted, anger boiled hot within the wolf. “You’re _mine_ and you’re staying here.”

“Get out of my way.” Peter’s fists clenched.

The Alpha’s snarl was loud and final and Peter huddled against the bed. He tried not to shake from fear and knew his place now.

Chris did fuck him that night and Peter didn't exactly try hard to resist. He was rough and Peter gave as much as he got, not willing to be a passive partner.  He was as merciless as Peter was defiant. The entire time was a tug of war between them for control. He groaned when he woke up hours later, sore and exhausted. He remembered Chris’ claws as they dug into his wrists and held him down. He remembered the wolf’s passion as he took Peter. He remembered the way the wolf’s tongue had opened him up. Chris had lapped at his entrance until Peter shivered and almost begged. He remembered the feel of a cock being so far inside him that he felt like he was going to be split in two. And then it had happened. Chris had hit a part of him Peter didn’t even know was there. He was ashamed of how he’d whimpered and whined and bucked back for more.

Peter groaned as he tried to block out the memory of a knot swelling inside him and the scream that had broken from his lips.

He was thoroughly mated and no one else would have him now. He knew he had had pushed it. He shouldn’t have tried to leave.

Peter turned around on his stomach since his ass still ached and fought tears. He knew what he was there for now but it didn’t occur to him until he woke up sore and alone that Chris hadn’t even remotely tried to seduce him. He hadn’t tried to make Peter fall in love with him. He hadn’t even said that what Peter had assumed was the truth.

“I hate him.” Peter gripped the bed sheets.  He was emotionally exhausted. He’d gone from being able to gloat because he had power over Chris’ curse to being truly terrified because his life was the solution.

“I hate him.” Peter said again.

He didn’t.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished. enjoy the end.:)

Peter woke the next morning feeling sore and pathetic, which was not a feeling he was used to. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks streaked with tears. He’d woken every hour, unable to think properly. He could feel Chris’ come still in his ass and it was driving his wolf insane. The wolf wanted more but the boy didn’t. His head hurt too. Everything was more of a dull pain now though, his healing had kicked in but his mind had no such supernatural talent.

He was well and truly trapped unless he figured out some way to kill Chris and get the hell out of there. If he did that he could take the Alpha’s power and challenge Talia. That plan got him through most of the morning until midday when he figured out that every plan he came up with was impossible.

He walked to the front gate five times without his stuff and walked back again.

And now he was thinking about the night before. He was thinking about how harsh the Alpha had been on him and how much he’d liked it. How he’d responded to every push, every shove. How there were times when he’d been gentle. When he’d dragged his claw down Peter’s arm so gently that it hadn’t drawn blood. When he’d licked a healing wound he’d made with his tongue. After replaying the entire thing in his head at least five times he sighed, concluding that he hadn’t hated it at all.

He’d loved it. He squirmed and realized that he hadn’t showered yet and why.

His fucking Wolf didn’t want Chris’ come to be washed away. Peter growled under his breath and listened carefully to see if he could hear Chris in his workshop in the basement. Screw his wolf, he wasn’t going to spend the entire day smelling like someone else. He stomped defiantly into the shower and washed himself.

He had a strong sense of self-preservation and goals he intended to achieve one way or another before all this happened. Chris had just thrown everything to the curb. Peter clenched his fists and slammed them into the shower stall in frustration. He wasn’t going to die. He had a whole life ahead of him. He was too young and pretty.

He wasn’t strong enough to kill an Alpha as powerful as Chris was, so that was out as a solution. Chris hadn’t really confirmed his suspicions though. He’d just stared as Peter had made the connection. Was it possible that he had just jumped to conclusions? He turned off the water when he was done and stepped out of the bathtub. He took a towel off the rack and dried himself ignoring the whining wolf inside.

Now wasn’t the time for his animal instincts to dominate matters. He needed to think and focus. He needed to find out how he could either get out of this, or find a different solution. There was one that crossed his mind, he could always make sure the freezing unit downstairs failed and Allison died.

A shudder ran through his body. He couldn’t do anything like that. He was not a killer, he could not kill an innocent person. That was not him. He was too smart for this, as he headed for school he tried to figure out what to do. His options were limited. His teachers treated him with kid gloves which irritated him as well.

And basketball didn’t relieve any tension. In fact, it created a lot of it when some of the team members ridiculed him. They had heard where he was staying. The dark side of Beacon Hills was always a known thing, people just didn’t openly talk about it.  James Martin had even gone so far as to challenge him for Team Captain and wound up in the infirmary with a bloody nose for his audacity.

Therefore Peter was sent to the principals’ office and was forced to spend time cleaning blackboards after school as punishment. This meant, of course, that he’d be late getting home. Obstinately, he hadn’t texted Chris. One of his friends, a girl named Claudia found him at the last blackboard. “There you are.” She smiled. “We wondered where you’d got off to.”

Claudia was a little bit younger but on the cheerleader team so quite popular. She had her eyes set on Peter once but ended up with Noah Stilinski, who had graduated a year before. They were still together as far as he knew.

“So you found me,” Peter shrugged, looking at her with a smirk. “And I’m just about to leave. I’m late as it is.”

“I had a dream about you last night,” Claudia persisted on invading his space. Her eyes looked a little haunted. If it wasn’t for that Peter would have dismissed it as teenage girl dramatics, but he remembered about something he’d heard Talia say about the potential supernatural in Beacon Hills. She’d said that Claudia was a potential and to look out for her.  He’d let her down gently and they ended up being friends instead.

“What did you dream?” Peter asked casually, he picked up his backpack and put his laptop into it.

Claudia hummed. “There was a lot of blood.”  

Peter frowned and gestured for her to follow him. “I’ll walk you to your locker. Tell me about it.” He walked at her side casually and watched her to see if any of the signs were there that Talia had taught him about.

“I dreamt of a necklace. A silver necklace with a wolf on it and the Argent family symbol. There was a young girl wearing it, she was asleep for a very, very long time. When you gave her the necklace, she woke up.” Claudia continued in a faraway voice.

“A silver necklace with a wolf on it?” Peter remembered seeing a blond girl with a necklace that looked like that in the photos.

“Katherine.” Claudia continued softly. She pressed a piece of paper into Peter’s hands. “It looked like this.”

Peter looked down at the beautiful artwork. “Anything else to the dream? You didn’t by any chance see where it was, did you?”  He very patiently patted Claudia’s shoulder, reassuring her. There were people who used to tease her about her ‘moments’ until she started dating Noah Stilinski.

“No,” Claudia said dismissively, coming out of the trance she was in. “But you have to find it, Peter.” She clutched his arm suddenly. “You need to find it, something terrible is going to happen if you don’t. I just know it.” She started to shudder slightly and her eyes blinked a few times. “Oh, Peter! There you are. I was just looking for you.” She trilled as if nothing had happened. “Are you allowed to go to parties? Josephine Greenburg’s birthday is this weekend and I’m throwing her a party.”

Everyone liked parties at the Greenburg’s. Peter sighed, he wanted to go. He really did. “I’ll figure out a way. You okay getting home, Claudia or should I drive you?”

“Noah’s waiting for me out back,” Claudia assured him and wandered off.

Peter listened to make sure she did make it safely to her boyfriend’s car and headed off. He knew Argent was going to be mad at him but at least he had something to go on. He had to find that necklace and figure out where it fit into everything. He knew it was an Argent family heirloom but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up with Chris.

Chris barely talked to him as it was.

Thankfully he finally had a clue and something he could wrap his head around and focus on. He zipped up his jacket and got in the car Chris had given him and headed back “home”.  He cricked his neck. It wasn’t home to him. Not yet, maybe not ever. He was too smart to be locked up as someone’s boy toy or sacrificed to bring back a mostly dead daughter. He was Peter Hale, brother to the Alpha Hale. He wasn’t going to walk quietly into anything.

“Argent!” Peter stalked into the house.

No answer.

“So that’s how it is,” snorted Peter.  He contemplated heading down there. Instead, he stalked to the kitchen. Dinner was already made and in the fridge, ready for him to heat up if he was hungry. He bit back a sigh. So Chris didn’t intend to eat with him either? He listened closely and could hear Argent in the basement working on whatever it was he did down there. He wondered if he should expect Chris to visit him tonight in the bedroom and shuddered a little. Not from loathing or anything. He’d liked it and he’d wanted more, just from how it had happened. He knew he’d pushed Chris’ buttons. Some might say he’d brought it on himself.

He grunted, he was old enough to make his own choices as far as he was concerned. If Chris somehow felt bad about what happened and that was why he wasn’t showing his face, Peter didn’t care. The situation was appalling and legally he could challenge the whole thing if he wanted to but he didn’t. Werewolf law was different than human law. If he tried to go against anything, he’d be an Omega. And that would mean a feral existence until some hunter found him and got rid of him. Humans didn’t understand them and never would.

Still, he did not like being ignored. It was one of his pet peeves and the only person who would know where to find that necklace was downstairs. So he turned on his heel, stalked the door of the basement and pounded on it when it wouldn’t immediately open. “Argent!” He called. “I need to talk to you.”

His answer was an annoyed growl.

He waited a few moments and pounded again on the door. “Now.”

Peter could hear the wolf coming up the stairs and stood his ground, right in front of the door. He wanted to get into Chris’ face.  He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. The wolf then opened the door and loomed over Peter even standing about a foot lower. Peter swallowed, cast his eyes downward then upwards. “At least wear shorts.” He muttered and tried hard not to flush at the memory of that cock as it pounded into him.

“What do you want?” Chris asked with a snarl. He bared his teeth at Peter, unimpressed.

”You have a family heirloom. A silver necklace with a wolf.  Where is it?” Peter decided he’d just be blunt.  
Chris’ eyebrows narrowed. “Why do you want to know?” If he was at all sorry for the night before it didn’t show in his tone or demeanor.

Peter glared, “Does it matter? I want it.”

Chris looked long and hard at Peter. “How much do you want it?” He folds his arms.

“You mean, what am I willing to do?” Peter’s claws dug into the palms of his hands his fists were clenched so tight.

The Alpha wolf gave a low growl. Lust sparked in his eyes proving that the previous night wasn’t going to be their last.

Peter grimaced.

Chris really didn’t have that much finesse when it came to sex in this form. He hoped the man was better. He knew there had to be more to it. Not that he was all that experienced.

At least this meant there was one way he could manipulate the Alpha and that was using his body.  It wasn’t entirely ethical, he supposed, but at this point Peter could care less about ethics.

“How about if I willingly let you fuck my mouth.” Peter offered brazenly.

Chris smirked, the Alpha licked his teeth and sniffed the air, scenting him. "You can't have it." He responded flatly, as if he was not turned on. "But if you do what you said and manage to impress me, you can borrow it."

“Fine,” Peter nodded petulantly. “So,” he gestured with a hand. “Are you going to come out of the basement or do you want me to drop to my knees right here?”

Chris’ eyebrows climbed. He seemed almost confused as if he expected Peter to back out of it or claim to be kidding. He ventured out, the claws of his feet scraping against the hardwood floor.  He reached out and caught Peter by the back of the neck with his massive hand.  He thumbed the skin there and looked hard at the boy. He sighed and released Peter’s neck, then rubbed his face. “No. Come with me.”

Peter hesitated and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Chris upstairs to his study. One of these days they really needed to get the burnt out parts of the house fixed properly. It must have looked really nice in the past.

The Study was organized as usual, to the point of being annoying. He sat down in one of the chairs across from Chris’ desk and stretched his feet out.   
  
Chris walked over to a painting near the bookshelf and lifted it off, revealing a safe. He took out a small jewelry box and shut it again.  Then he came over to Peter and held it out to him.

Peter looked at the box and then looked up at Chris, he took the box and opened it to reveal the necklace. “Wait, I’m supposed to let you fuck my mouth first.” He was almost disappointed that it might not happen. What was he thinking?!?

Chris put a hand on his shoulder, then went to sit on his torn up chair. “Last night shouldn’t have happened. I apologize.” He said gruffly as if it was a great pain to admit he was wrong about something. “That belonged to my sister Kate. It was supposed to go to Allison when she turned eighteen, but- she died. You may as well have it since I’ve blown any chance of the curse being broken.”

“Well I’m certainly not dying for you.” Peter studied the necklace, he didn’t put it on, of course.

“I never expected you to.” Chris grunted. “You jumped to conclusions. You were supposed to willingly fall in love with me. That breaks the spell, or so we found out. But since I took you against your will last night, it’s over. Allison is going to permanently die and I’ll be like this forever.”

Peter scowled and responded rather sulkily, “it was rough but I didn’t not like it.” This was the longest conversation with the most words he’d had yet with Chris. “Your sister Kate, she last had the necklace right, so a living Argent would need to wear it next.”  
  
 “Correct,” Chris frowned.

Peter put the necklace down. “She was responsible for what happened, wasn’t she? Kate.”

“Yes,” Chris nodded. “She started everything.”

“And you turned on the hunters and got cursed for your trouble.” Peter rubbed his chin. He had an idea. Claudia was certain the necklace was connected to everything and now he was sure as well.

“Yes,” Chris nodded. “You know the story, why do you ask?”

“Because I think its bullshit and there is no curse.” Peter stood. “I think you’re punishing yourself for family’s deaths and that’s why you can’t turn back into a man.” He stood up. “I’m not in love with you.” He said with a lift of his chin. He walked boldly over to Chris’ chair. “Lean back.”

Chris looked up at Peter in surprise, he leaned back as directed and gasped when the boy sank to his knees.

“I promised you could fuck my mouth.” Peter set the necklace down nearby. He had an idea.

“I don’t need y-“ Chris started to protest but Peter had already found his way between the wolf’s legs.

Peter leaned his head down and licked his way from the tip to the base before Chris could shove him way.

“Peter, wait-…” Chris shuddered.

Peter did not, he took the head of Chris’ cock in his mouth and attempted to process what he was doing. He had no idea how to give a blow job. He’d have to wing it and hope he didn’t choke to death on the monster cock.   
  
He heard no more protests from the wolf and relished the feel of Chris’ big fingers in his hair as they tried not to scratch him. He slowly slid his mouth down and took as much of cock into it as he could.

“F-uck…” Chris swore, “So warm.”

He started slow at first but got the hang of breathing through his nose pretty quickly. He didn’t have to learn so much as to avoid gagging, which happened a couple of times. Still, he liked it. He loved the feeling of being in complete control of someone via their most important appendage. He had Chris at his mercy. He knew how to fix him, but he wanted to show him that he could handle this form too. He licked and swallowed and bobbed his head. The actions caused sounds to erupt from the wolf that went right to Peter’s cock. He never knew a beast as scary as Chris’ Wolf could make sounds like that.

They kept going and eventually Chris began to fuck into his mouth and Peter encourage him. His fingers fisted in Peter’s hair and he held onto him, risking claws in Peter’s skin.  Peter writhed and cried out. The vibrations of the cry caused the wolf to come. He howled and filled Peter’s mouth.

The surprised boy struggled to breathe and pull himself away and Chris didn’t stop him. His lips were bruised and wet as he pulled off and took that moment of advantage over the wolf to grab the necklace, unlatch it and click it around Chris’ neck.

Chris gave an angry roar when he figured out what was happening.  Peter scrambled away as he was tossed to the floor. Chris stood up menacingly as Peter backed away on his elbows.

A flash of silvery light filled the room and Peter had to shade his eyes.

When the light fell away, Peter’s mouth opened in surprise. It had actually worked.

Chris was standing there in his human form, a mass of confusion and anger. He whipped around and started to touch his body in shock.

“Allison is dead, Christopher and you’re the last living Argent. The necklace should be around you!” Peter told him. “Let your daughter go!” He clamored to his feet, unable to stop staring.  For an older man, Chris was beautiful and he was helplessly in love. He’d had been for a very long time. His wolf had already known.

“Peter-,” Chris was crying. He approached the boy and drew him into his arms.  “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for this time?” Peter asked angrily.

“That you’re stuck with me.”

“Oh,” Peter shrugged and stared at Chris as lecherously as he could for an almost seventeen year old. “Somehow I think I’ll survive.”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t, Claudia did, I just…I see you beating yourself up about the whole situation and I figured curse and true love made no sense. You fucking yourself because you feel guilty did.” Peter looked smug.

“You’re right about Allison.” Chris ran a hand through his hair.

“We’ll deal with that later.”

“We, huh?”

“Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me too, old man.”

“Somehow I think I’ll survive.” Chris smirked and gazed into his eyes. “Talia was right. You are smart and you were going to break the curse.”

Peter rolled his eyes and let Chris hold him. There were things to work out, but at least the problem of the beast was solved. “I might like you a little for that.” He offered grudgingly.

“I like you a little too.” Chris smiled and Peter’s heart fluttered.

The man’s smile was enough to make Peter weak at the knees but he knew it would. He’d seen the pictures and the videos. He’d dreamed of it. He knew that years separated them but their wolves were bound together. He didn’t mind. For a wolf, finding your mate early was a blessing.

Peter rested his head against Chris’ chest. “We need to fix this place up.”

“We will. You can go back to your family while I get things fixed here.” Chris offered gently.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m staying right here, get used to it.” Peter stated firmly. “also?”

“What?”

“Take a bath.” Peter wrinkled his nose.

Chris laughed for the first time since he was bitten.

And Chris discovered eventually that arguing with Peter was a bad idea. They buried Allison finally and Chris was able to restart his life. He could only turn into a wolf when the necklace was removed but he could deal with that. Peter eventually did go back with his family for a year, but he came back when he was done with school. It wasn’t a happily ever after situation. There were great rows and endless times when Peter walked out in a huff.

He always came back.

**The End**


End file.
